1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for controlling a server device and the like with which a power storage device is managed.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, various charging systems have been proposed for charging power storage devices provided with storage batteries. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-222457 discloses a charging system in which a charging device for a power storage device is managed by means of a central management device via a communication line.